


Fool

by Skybloodfox



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates being treated as a fool and he especially hates how ‘they’ treat Mr. Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Samwise Gamgee, Legolas, Aragorn/Strider, Frodo, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.
> 
> Notes: Finally getting on board the LOTR train (holy shit am I late or what?). I blame this on playing Lego Lord of The Rings.

Nobody would ever say Samwise Gamgee was a fool. He was patient, faithful, and would stop at nothing to help those dearest to him.

Sam was no fool and he hated being treated like one.

Ever since they had met Strider at the Prancing Pony, Sam was suspicious to the Man’s intent. Especially with how much attention he gave to Frodo.

It made him grit his teeth when he saw the look in Strider’s eyes when he looked at Mr. Frodo.

And poor Mr. Frodo was completely innocent to the looks, the glances, the touches and the way Strider would murmur low so Frodo would have to lean closer to hear him speak.

It drove Sam crazy.

Not nearly as crazy as when in the dark of night, when even the Nazgul had given up the hunt, Strider would follow Mr. Frodo into the darkness.

The first time Sam had brushed it off, thinking Strider didn’t want to leave Mr. Frodo out of his sight, but the second and third time, Sam followed. Staying out of sight, Sam crept after them and stopped in the shadow of a dead tree.

The soft mewls, the whimpers and panting gasps, the way Mr. Frodo’s pale skin glowed in the moonlight and Strider’s muffled grunts and swallowed groans as they shifted and moved in the darkness. 

It made Sam’s blood boil.

But he bit his lips, and kept quiet, and didn’t object no matter how much he wanted too.

He just didn’t count on it getting worse when that blond haired elf, Legolas, joined them.

It was the second night they were together as the Fellowship when Gandalf was taking watch and Merry and Pippin were snuggled together exhausted, and Gimli the drawf was snoring that Strider, know called Aragorn and Legolas led Mr. Frodo away from the group, far enough for his cries not to be noticed.

And cry he did.

Legolas was murmuring things into Mr. Frodo’s ear as Aragorn stripped him of his clothing, leaving him bare and exposed between the Man and Elf. Soon their hands were all over him while poor Mr. Frodo clung to the elves tunic, or Aragorn’s clothed thighs, while they had their way with him, whispering to him, teasing him and manipulating his body until he shuddered under their hands and tongues, his face covered with sticky white, his thighs slick.

Legolas laughed as he dragged his fingers through the trail of sticky white before bringing them to Mr. Frodos’ burning face, ashamed no doubt from what Legolas and Aragorn had done. Mr. Frodo shied away from his fingers and Legolas gripped his chin before smearing his lips with the slick and then kissing him.

Aragorn said something soft and Legolas sighed, letting go as Aragorn pulled him closer to him, holding Mr. Frodo like a doll and not like the brave Hobbit he was.

Sam hoped there would be a chance they could be separated from the others soon if he had any chance of saving Mr. Frodo from these degrading activities. There was no way he could go to Gandalf with his concerns, the wizard looked fondly upon Legolas and Aragorn.

Sam would just have to wait for the moment when they could leave the others behind, and remain playing the unobservant fool who never noticed the looks, or the way Mr. Frodo was more tired in the days, or the slight limp he walked with.

He just had to be patient.

Fin.


End file.
